This Moment Never Ends
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: He wishes this moment would never end. Het.


Title: "This Moment Never Ends"  
Author: Kat Lee  
Rating: R/M  
Summary: He wishes this moment would never end.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

He's not sure his mother meant it this way whenever she told him to hold onto whatever kept him warm inside, but Eliot's been cold too long to truly care about the wrongs of what he's doing with the woman he's holding close. He's been cold and dead inside far so long now that it's almost hard for him to remember a time when he didn't feel so horrible instead, a time when he actually felt good, a time when he felt anything close to what he's feeling now. He's never actually felt as good as he does now as Sophie writhes beneath him, tries to pull him even closer despite there being no possible way for their bodies to become any closer, and moans his name. "Eliot."

"Eliot!" Her voice is music to his ears. He knows that's one of the oldest cliches in the book, but it's true. Her voice falls into his ears, melts his brain, and warms his insides. She's hotter than anything he's ever known, any drink, any land, any other woman, and the warmth she spreads into him makes him tingle all over and wish this moment could last forever.

"ELIOT!" He knows there's no way they can last. He's nothing more to his treasured Sophie than a fling, a cheap, easy, and quick way to get over and get back at Nate. Their single tryst could easily ruin their team, destroy the family Eliot finally has when he'd pretty much given up ever having family or friends again. This is the beginning of the end. He knows it, and yet, he can't turn away.

He doesn't want to turn away. God help him, he wants to melt into Sophie Deveraux, become one with her in all the ways a man can become one with a woman, and stay with her, beside her, and in her forever. "ELIOT!" she cries his name again and then grabs his hair.

He starts to jerk his mane out of her grasp, but she holds on tight and growls in her natural, British accent that somehow manages to make him even harder although he's never been this hard or kept an erection for so long. "Shut up!" He should be surprised that she's commanding him to hush when he hasn't spoken a word since she kissed him. He should be, but he isn't.

Somehow, it makes perfect sense, in this, their moment in time, that Sophie should be able to hear his thoughts. She knows him so well, after all; she has to know that he wants her more than he's ever wanted anything, that she's making him feel better than he ever has before, that she's finally managed to chase away almost all his ghosts, and yet that he can't stop thinking about the repercussions their love is going to undoubtedly have.

Their love. He grins against her lips and thrusts harder into her, bringing her to a scream, as he thinks those words a second time. Maybe they can last. Maybe they finally have earned their happiness. Maybe he's dreaming, but if he is, he almost wishes somebody would shoot him dead right now so that he'll never have to wake up, find himself alone or without Sophie again, or ever again see her kiss Nate, a man who's surely too stupid to ever realize what a true gem he has in Sophie and, thereby, can never deserve her.

Not that Eliot deserves her, either. He's done so much in his time, killed so many, destroyed so many families. That's why he's been dead and cold inside for so long until Sophie's heat warmed him from the inside out. She started by winning over his heart, but now she's got all of him. "Shut _up_!" Sophie repeats, and then, when she yanks him down harder against him, her tongue thrusting up into his mouth as her hips rock against his, Eliot is finally, truly, and completely lost. No more thoughts enter his mind except for, dear God, he hopes this moment never ends!

**The End**


End file.
